Sophie Grant-Dallow
Sophie Grant-Dallow, born Sophie Grant, is the wife of Tommy Dallow and the daughter of late rich businessman Robert Grant. Marrying a less important person like Tommy assured her to be cut off from her inheritance of her father. She didn't care, she was in love with Tommy, who was a police officer. Later in her life she would sustain a personal blow when Tommy would be shot and killed in the line of duty. Later she would become the victim of a fatal gunshot when a sniper shot her and her accompanying officer, who was actually very corrupt. It is revealed that she is actually alive and brought back by SPECTER right after the events of her shooting and carted away from the scene in a black van. Biography Early life The Shooting of Tommy Dallow She was seen waving goodbye to her husband when he left for a night shft on the day of their third year anniversary. She is assured by Tommy this is the last nightshift for at least another year and then he has three weeks off. Later she would hear about Tommy being shot and killed in the line of duty that same night and during the following day she would meet with the person who was with her husband when he died. He offers his condoleances to her. Accepting them, she is later lead out by an officer, but after recieving the news that Tommy was sticking his nose in business he shouldn't stick his nose in and she tries to get away, both are fatally shot and killed by a sniper. The Mind Hive After being shot and apparently killed by the sniper hired by the Mexus Cartel, she would wake in a comatose state, where she met a being who spoke to her about standing on the threshold of a choice. A choice to move on to death, or a chance to return to the life she lived. She was also shown images of what her life would be had her husband survived the attempt on his life. How she would have had a daughter that would fight the Mexus Cartel after the attempt on her father's life and how she would've died at childbirth. In the end she is given the choice once more to return or move on and she chooses to return to her life, where she is met by agents of SPECTER and their Director. As she is moved to a secure location, the being tells her in her thoughts that she'll need to be strong for the world, it shall need her. The Sunspot Waking up in a medical facility of SPECTER she is approached by the Sunspot Warden, the Director of the facility. She is being told by the Sunspot Warden that she is under orders from SPECTER Director Laura Hand to medically review Sophie before she will be debriefed on what happened to her. As the Warden performs some tests with her assistants, Sophie requests to know where she is, and the Warden tells her it is not yet time for her to know. Sophie, eager to know what has gone on since her apparent killing in New York, frees herself from the restraints the Warden had put on her and the Warden raises her weapon, ordering her to lay down on the table. Sophie's eyes glow yellow however and one of the assistants disarms the Warden holding the weapon pointed at her head. Sophie quickly regains conscious and relieves control over the assistant. The warden quickly sedates her and calls Director Hand telling her what happened. Star Rider ZERO Season 1 She is mentioned by Colin Harris as being an old friend of Madison Crena and how she may have been the cause of Madison to go this way. It was feared that thanks to her and Tommy's death, it may have caused Madison to walk right into the arms of the Mexus Cartel. Season 2 Appearances *Star Rider ZERO *The Sealed Files: File 1: Tommy Dallow *MyHero One-Shots Category:Human Category:Female Category:Star Rider ZERO Category:The Sealed Files